Forbidden Love
by Always Peach
Summary: Once upon a time in Neal's bedroom... Dom and Neal get VERY close... too close than normal for cousins. Contains slash [gasp] Please R&R, and I'm open to flames. They make me laugh.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Right. Sorry for anyone that doesn't like slash gasp! but I do. So tough.**

**By the way, since I was deprived of putting in a tiny bit of make-out between Neal and Dom in _Midnight Unusualities _I've made a completely different fic!**

**This is because I've always fanaticized about seeing Dom and Neal (the two hottest guys in the books) making out. Has anyone else ever felt like that? I mean… DOM and NEAL… YUMMY!!!**

**Enjoy!**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
where's the sense in that  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were but_

I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be

_Dido, White Flag._

Forbidden Love

"-but then she said she didn't love me! And everything is such a mess! And I can't do anything about it!" Dom stormed around Neal's room, shaking his head in bewilderment.

Neal sat, raising one eyebrow and rolling his eyes audaciously. "Who was this?" he drawled carelessly. "I think I've forgotten after all your ranting."

Dom whipped round to Neal, his eyes blazing. "Why you… were you not listening to me at all?"

Neal sighed tiredly. "Yes, I was listening to you, but no, I was getting rather bored towards the end."

Dom's mouth formed a perfectly oval shaped as he emitted a little squeak.

Neal rose gracefully and stretched with an almost catlike ease. Dom noticed how Neal's muscles pressed up against his shirt when he yawned. Bad thoughts. Dom hated bad thoughts. Especially when they were about his cousin.

"Dom," Neal yawned. "I believe… it is rather late now. I shall be going to bed. How about you?" Neal raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Dom nodded slowly. "Yes. It's been a hard day. I'll sort things out in the morning. I'm sure in the morning… I'll be able to talk Kel around."

Neal grinned. "Sure you will. Now out," Neal waved his hands idly in a shooing motion.

Dom didn't budge.

Neal dropped his arms back down to his sides and frowned. "Why are you not moving?"

He seemed puzzled. Like a young child that had not quite got the grasp that you couldn't put a square building block through a circular hole. Dom thought he looked quite cute… but no! Bad thoughts!

"Dom!" Neal wailed. "Get out!"

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Argh!!!!!!! It's done!!! Finally!!**

**By the way… just so anyone knows… THIS IS NOT THE END!!! There will be more slash!! Since this wasn't very slashy…**

**By the way, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while, but I've got a drama play on at the moment so I've been very busy…**

**But there will be another chapter! Please don't loose faith in me!**

**PLEASE R&R…!!!**

Love,

Jess.


	2. The Treachery Begins

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I've been working on my other (long) fic, and the chapter editor was being so stupid and not working so I've been stressing for a while. Right…**

_Where are you and I'm so sorry _

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight _

_I need somebody and always _

_This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time _

_And as I stared I counted _

_The webs from all the spiders _

_Catching things and eating their insides _

_Like indecision to call you _

_And hear your voice of treason _

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight _

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Blink 182,I Miss You_

Forbidden Love

The Treachery Begins

Neal woke up the next morning only to roll over and see his cousin sprawled over more than half of his bed, practically throwing the poor Meathead onto the cold stone floor. Inconsiderate cousin. Misbegotten son of a stormwing.

"Dom?" Neal groaned. "What're you doing here?"

His cousin merely snored and pulled the covers further over himself.

Neal scowled and yanked the covers away from Dom and back onto himself.

Smiling and patting them self satisfactorily, he looked over to see where Yuki was.

Then he froze. She wasn't there. Why wasn't she there?

Then he remembered the argument they'd had. The way she'd yelled at him and pulled her engagement ring off her finger, throwing it to the floor, then stormed out of the room.

Nothing he did seemed to make her happy anymore.

Neal was jolted out of his thoughts by his cousin throwing his arm possessively over Neal's stomach.

Neal smiled down fondly at Dom until he realised what his cousin had jus done.

"Ewwww!" he screamed. "Dom! Get your arm _off me_! You… womaniser!"

Dom groaned and sat up, awoken by Neal's incessant yelling. He rubbed his head before mumbling a reply. "But Neal- you're not a woman."

"But… but… that's not the point!" Neal spluttered. "You were _clearly_ implying something when you rested your arm across my stomach and I wish to know your obvious intentions!"

Dom groaned and without warning, Neal huffed and turned his back on his cousin.

Dom made gaping motions with his mouth at Neal's turned back. How could he say anything when he didn't know if his cousin was or wasn't paying attention to him?

Neal's back was broad and muscled. Dom could see Neal's tanned skin through the thin linen of his shirt.

How he longed to stroke that back… but no! Bad bad _bad_ thoughts!

He settled for resting a strong hand on Neal's shoulder and pulling his cousin round so he could look him straight in the eyes.

"Nealan," he said firmly. Neal gulped. "I am not hitting on you," _whatever! Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it one day! _"So stop it!"

"Fine," Neal answered moodily. "But I don't believe that you're not hitting on me!" He narrowed his eyes. "But seen as you're my cousin, you may give me a peck," he pointed suggestively at his cheek.

Sighing, Dom moved his lips near Neal's cheek, but then stopped. When Neal gave him a quizzical look, he turned his cousin's head to the side, and kissed him fully on the lips.

---------- ---------- --------- --------- ----------- ----------

**A/N: Wow. I thought that chapter would never end! Sorry about the delay as well! I hoped everyone liked it! Please tell me whether I should just leave this as it is, or add another chapter.**

**Constructive criticism welcome, and I will laugh at flames. I need some amusement.**

**So review and you get a free tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I love it. Yummy…**


End file.
